


to swallow the sun

by introvertednerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where Yuuri wins the Grand Prix final, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: It amuses Seung Gil that of all the places it would be here, at some training camp in China, that he forms a sort-of friendship with someone his age. They make quite the pair, the quiet, reserved Korean boy and the loud, boisterous Canadian.Or: Seung Gil and JJ over the years, with a promise of even more ahead.





	to swallow the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



“Hey! You’ve got homework to do too?”

Seung Gil looks up from his mathematics workbook to make eye contact with a smiling boy. The name of this boy has long escaped from Seung Gil’s mind, but the way he spun during practice this morning did not. No one in their age group was able to do a crossfoot spin like this boy did.

“Not really. I’m just doing this for fun,” Seung Gil replies, holds up the book for the boy to see, showing him that it’s a Mathematics Olympiad workbook.

“You do math for fun?! That’s crazy,” the boy proclaims in the most exaggerated way possible, coupled with an incredulous expression.

Seung Gil scoffs. “Typical. There’s a lot of things about math that makes it fun. It’s just that nobody gives it a chance.”

The boy paused to consider Seung Gil’s words. “It’s boring, though, doing sums and stuff.” He turns to rummage through his backpack and pulls out some paper. “I’ve got math homework. Wanna help me with it?”

“Sure. What are you working on?” The boy takes a seat next to him. “Thanks! My name is JJ by the way. JJ Leroy. You?”

“JJ? That’s...interesting. My name is Seung Gil.”

“It’s cool, right? It stands for Jean-Jacques.”

“I did not think so, but that is good to know, Jean-Jacques.”

JJ laughs, a loud and hearty sound. “You’re interesting, Seung Gil. I guess you can call me Jacques too, if you like that better.”

“Noted, JJ.”

Seung Gil spends the rest of their break time going over things like fractions and word problems with JJ. He can’t quite describe it, but he finds the boy easy to interact with, nothing at all like the other children his mother tried to get him to befriend.

Would Seung Gil consider JJ a friend?

Maybe not right now, but with time and effort, he could.

It amuses Seung Gil that of all the places it would be here, at some training camp in China, that he forms a sort-of friendship with someone his age. They make quite the pair, the quiet, reserved Korean boy and the loud, boisterous Canadian.

It could work out, he thinks. JJ would do all the talking while he does what he does best: say nothing, maybe listen a little, nod and comment occasionally. Plus, considering how JJ steals all the attention, it also makes it less likely for others to approach him.

At the end of break time, they stand up and begin to make their way back to the rink.

“Hey, would you mind pronouncing your name again?” JJ asks.

“It’s Seung Gil.”

JJ pauses, deep in thought. “Seung Gil.” He nods, smiling. “I think I got it. Gotta know the names of your rivals and friends well, right?”

Then JJ suddenly bursts into laughter, and Seung Gil realises that JJ may have picked up on the slight inkling of surprise forming on his face. “You don’t need to be so shocked, Seung Gil! The step sequences you do are so clean. Anyone with eyes will be able to see that.”

Seung Gil considers what JJ just said. It looks like the boy has more to him than Seung Gil first thought. “I guess. Does this make me a friend or a rival?”

JJ shrugs. “Why not both?”

This is going to be interesting, Seung Gil thinks to himself.

 

 

*

 

 

"Seung Gil, I think there's someone here for you," his rinkmate says in between cool down exercises after practice.

"Hmm?" Seung Gil looks up to see someone waving wildly from the side of the rink.

On closer inspection, he sees that it’s JJ. He grins when Seung Gil walks towards him.

JJ. In Korea. Huh.

"Heeey Seung Gil! Surprised?"

Seung Gil hums. “It’s normal for anyone to be surprised that someone is more than 8,500 kilometres away from their home.”

“You’re probably trying to make fun of me again, but you should be more excited that your number one best friend is here! In your city!” JJ almost yells in exasperation.

Typical, Seung Gil thinks. Any jabs at JJ slides off him like water off a duck’s back. “Sure. I guess umma can take us somewhere for lunch afterwards. Is anyone else with you?”

“Yeah! My dad’s outside!” replies JJ excitedly. His face at that moments brings to Seung Gil’s mind one of those cartoon characters with stars in their eyes. “Are you gonna take us somewhere exciting?” JJ asks.

“Depends on what you define as exciting, I suppose.”

JJ slows down his pace to match Seung Gil. “Going anywhere with you is exciting,” he replies seriously.

Seung Gil scoffs as he searches for his mother's car in the parking lot. “Sure.”

 

 

 

“JJ, what’s it like? Having your parents as your skating coaches,” Seung Gil asks on their third round of Mario Kart. They decided to spend the rest of the day in Seung Gil’s room after having what JJ declared as “the best barbecue ever” at a restaurant nearby. Seung Gil had never seen his mother light up like she did when JJ asked a string of questions about the banchan. JJ took everything very seriously, from learning the proper way to eat and trying (and failing) to pronounce all the Korean names of the food.

“Shush for a sec! I’m winning over here!” JJ replies, interrupting his train of thought. He lets out a loud whoop when the screen shows that he is in first place. The loud sound makes Wolf, Seung Gil’s Siberian Husky get up from his corner, swept up in the excitement.

“Okay, I think we’re done for now, won’t you agree?” JJ dumps the controller onto the bed before reaching out to pet Wolf. “So, Seung Gil, what were you asking?”

“I was curious to know what is it like having your parents coach you.”

“That? It’s...fun, I guess. Most of the time. It helps that they know me well right off the bat. Other coaches would have to take a while to get to know their skater.”

Seung Gil mulls this over. “I see.”

“Hmm, what is going on in that head of yours? I can almost see the gears turning in there.” JJ gets closer, almost inches from Seung Gil’s face. “Wanna tell me? I'll definitely be able to help!”

Seung Gil flops down onto the bed. “I’ve been thinking...I think I want to find another coach.”

“Ooooh really? If you feel that way then I think you should!” JJ says as he flops onto the bed next to Seung Gil. “I always trust my gut on these things.”

Seung Gil turns to JJ. “Of course you do. You don’t seem to think too much about anything your mind is set on.” “Okay...that’s fair.” Seung Gil sighs. “Anyway, I can’t afford to be like you. My coach is a well known one in Korea. It does not make any sense to seek out someone else. I just...don’t like the way he doesn’t take my strengths into account. He’s been trying to improve my performance score.”

JJ sits up and turns to stare at him, deep in thought. “You know,” he begins after a pregnant pause, “my mum once said that not everything in life is meant to make sense.” He laughs. “If you think about it, we willingly torture our feet on a daily basis just to do great routines. That doesn’t make much sense most of the time, no?”

“I...guess.”

JJ punches Seung Gil’s shoulder playfully. “And that not being able to be like me stuff? Nonsense. ‘Course you can’t be like me! I am me, you are you. It’s difficult to copy perfection.” Seung Gil lets his thoughts on that sentiment known with a snort.

JJ laughs as he turns to face Seung Gil. “Just do what you think is best, Seung Gil.” JJ continues. A smirk forms on his face. “I’m going to beat you anyway.”

Seung Gil rolls his eyes. “Please remember that I can do triples already, JJ, which you are still trying to master.”

“Now that’s just mean!” JJ yells. He grabs one of the controllers. “Let’s go for another round of Mario Kart. You need to remember who’s the champ around here.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, JJ,” Seung Gil replies, controller in hand.

 

 

 

Seung Gil does end up listening to his gut. He finds the ideal coach in Park Min-So. She’s no nonsense, a perfectionist in all the technicalities of figure skating, and always keeps her skaters’ strengths in mind. He makes a mental note to thank JJ in their next video-call.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

His routine is a lot more polished this year, Seung Gil thinks as he watches JJ transition into his jumps. Based on his mental calculations, he predicts JJ’s overall GOE to be higher than what he scored at last year’s juniors.

That’s probably what happens when you leave the country to train, he thinks. The greater time difference between America and South Korea is a major inconvenience in their attempts to find the time to video-call each other. It doesn’t help that their training has only gotten increasingly more rigorous, leaving them too tired to text anything beyond complaints about training regimens or discussions about math questions.

“You’re friends with JJ?” someone asks him from his right. He glances briefly in that direction to see that it’s that Thai skater. Phichit something, he thinks. Something about the earnestness of the Thai’s expression just doesn’t sit right with him.

“I’ve noticed you two hang out a lot,” elaborates Phichit something, taking Seung Gil’s silence as confusion. Seung Gil nods, eyes never leaving JJ as he transitions into one of his triples on the ice. “Woah! How did you meet him?”

He sighs. So this guy is one of them. Extroverts. Always wanting to get to know people better. “At a camp. He talked to me and just...never stopped.” Phichit laughs. “That sounds like him!” He shifts his focus to the skating rink. “Was he always this good?”

“Yes.” Seung Gil stares at JJ as the skater transitions into his step sequence. It’s probably going to be graded as a Level 3.

“Ooh, it’s going to be my turn soon, I should go get ready,” Phichit says while getting up. “See you around, Seung Gil! We should take a picture together soon.”

Seung Gil sighs in relief as Phichit went off. People like that required too much effort when it came to interacting with them.

 

 

 

Seung Gil turns the bronze medal in his hands. Not bad, he thinks to himself. He plops down on the grass near the rink and lies back. He looks at his watch. There’s some time to kill before Min-so comes looking for him.

His peace and quiet is interrupted by a muffled “leave me alone”. He looks around for the source of the noise and sees JJ lying face down on the grass.

Seung Gil pokes JJ gingerly. “Are you alive?”

JJ groans some more before lifting his head up. “Oh, it’s you.” He rolls over to face the sky. “You can stay.”

“Is this where I’m supposed to ask why you are in distress?”

“Yes! I am very much in distress, Seung Gil. I failed to break my own personal record today.”

“That’s awfully arrogant of you.” Seung Gil lies down next to JJ on the grass before continuing, “It’s difficult to achieve the outcome you want every time, Jacques.”

JJ puts his hands over his face before sighing. “Don’t go all disapproving dad on me, Seung Gil! Gah! It’s just...there’s a lot riding on me, yanno? So many people have put so much effort and time in my figure skating, and I end up not even placing.” He sits up. “Gah! I’m sorry, Seung Gil. You’re the one who placed. I shouldn’t be wallowing.”

“Jacques,” Seung Gil starts, trying to make his voice sound calming. “It’s fine. I do think it’s just your nerves that are getting to you, though. I doubt your parents or your coach have said any of these things to you. Your free skate, unfortunately, was almost flawless.”

“That’s the thing!” JJ yells. “I did so well on the free skate, but this whole thing got ruined by my shaky short program.” He chokes out a sob. “I failed to rise above the pressure.”

Seung Gil is a little surprised at this admission. He used to think of JJ as unshakeable, as someone that has never had anything phase him. Turns out he was wrong. “Jacques,” he begins, “as you know, I’m terrible with human emotions.”

The statement elicits a laugh from JJ. “Now that’s an understatement,” JJ says softly.

Seung Gil does his best to look even more stern than usual. “I’m being serious here, Jacques,” he deadpans. It makes JJ laugh even louder. “I think I can understand how you feel about the pressure, I think,” continues Seung Gil. “All I can tell you is this: we can only go forward. Someone did mention once that we as figure skaters seem to enjoy torturing our feet just to put on a good performance. I think that is the only thing you can do.”

JJ’s face softens at that memory. “That someone must have been very wise.”

Seung Gil nods sagely. “Maybe.” He sits up. “There’s a lot of mucus coming out from your nose,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Oi!’ JJ yells. “I thought you were here to make me feel better, not worse.” Seung Gil does his best to hold in his chuckle as he hand JJ a tissue. JJ is still so sensitive to such jabs even after years of their friendship. “How are you feeling right now? I assume you’re doing better considering that you could feel offended.”

“Terrible, but not as terrible,” replies JJ

“Good.” Seung Gil looks at his watch. “I need to go. Min-so should start looking for me soon.” He gets up and brushes the grass off his pants, ready to head back inside the building.

“Hey, Seung Gil?”

Seung Gil turns back towards JJ.

“Thanks,” JJ says softly.

“I will do anything to get you back up again. It’s the only way to beat you fair and square,” declares Seung Gil. “I’ll see you when I see you, JJ,” he continues as he makes his way to the building.

“I’ll get stronger! You’ll see!” JJ yells back.

And I will be watching, Seung Gil thinks.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“I’m gonna be moving up to seniors next year,” JJ says out of the blue.

“It might be wise to wait for when you’re ready. You seem to get taller every time I see you,” Seung Gil comments as he laces up his skates. JJ is barely fifteen, for goodness’ sake. It’s still yet to be seen whether he’s finished with his growth spurt.

“I’m serious, Seung Gil! I know I can be in the juniors for a couple more years, but I think I gotta get a head start!” JJ says. “I’m going to need all the practice and exposure I can get to defeat Victor.”

Seung Gil looks up to stare at this guy, who basically just proclaimed the equivalent of wanting to swallow the sun whole. Bold of him to think that he can defeat the Victor Nikiforov, someone who has eclipsed almost everyone in the seniors category. Even the legend himself took a few years to achieve such a feat, to stand at the top, untouchable.

And Seung Gil thinks, if there’s anyone who could do the same, it would be Jean-Jacques Leroy. No doubt about it. “I guess, there’s no harm in trying,” is the reply he settles on.

JJ pumps his fist up in the air. “You’ll be there to see it, Seung Gil. Just you wait. You gotta move up soon, alright?”

A slight smile forms on Seung Gil’s face. JJ’s enthusiasm can be infectious at times. “We’ll see,” he answers.

“How is Wolf, by the way?” asks JJ.

Seung Gil’s face light up at the mention of his dog. “I have so many photos to show you.” He whips out his phone to show the various pictures from the last month. JJ oohs and ahhs at the pretty shots of the Siberian Husky, laughs at some of the goofy videos of the dog’s shenanigans.

This is what makes our friendship work, Seung Gil thinks. They somehow manage to support each other, know each other’s quirks and get along really well despite their differences. If there’s anything Seung Gil is sure about, it is this: this strange friendship of theirs would continue, even if they were competing in different categories. It would take a lot to deter the likes of Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Hey, Seung Gil, thanks again for the help.”

It is night time in Moscow. Seung Gil and JJ are hanging out in JJ’s hotel room, sitting opposite each other with a calculus book between them.

Seung Gil raises a hand to his mouth, doing his best to muffle the yawn escaping him. “No problem, JJ. I needed to keep myself occupied to stay awake anyway. You provided a good way to do so.” Seung Gil watches JJ solve another integration question.

As much as Seung Gil wouldn’t like to admit it, he misses this, just them, hanging out, not talking about skating, doing mundane things like homework. Seung Gil loves his life, really. However, the constant reminders about Pyeongchang 2018 from Min-so, his parents asking him about his progress and the people talking about his skating and how it will be an asset to Korea tend to bore him. Almost everyone around him has ceased to see him as a human being. It’s rare for Seung Gil to come into contact with anyone who was interested to getting to know about him outside of his identity as a skater.

“Yo, Seung Gil? You awake in there? I think I messed up on this one.” Seung Gil jerks up, jolted from his train of thought.

As surprising it is, Seung Gil muses, JJ has always been the exception. For someone who seems to have even less consideration for others and their feelings, JJ has always been able to understand him or at least attempted to. JJ has always seen Seung Gil as a friend first, skater second.

Seung Gil points to one portion of the equation. “You missed out on this exponent.” His finger moves further down the line. “And this? This is plain carelessness. You know very well this becomes a log.”

“Ack!” exclaims JJ, slapping his hands to his cheeks. “You always see things so clearly, Seung Gil. I wish I was like that.”

“I don’t have any special abilities. It’s just that you’re careless,” Seung Gil deadpans.

JJ slams the book closed with an indignant squawk. “Don’t you dare come into my house to attack me like this!”

JJ makes things way too easy, Seung Gil thinks. It's so easy to find openings for comebacks.“We’re in your hotel room.”

“It’s the same thing!” is JJ’s indignant reply.

A knock on the door interrupts their banter. “Hello boys!” Nathalie Leroy greets them when Seung Gil opens the door. “Oh, sorry, you're not boys anymore, I know. It's just a bad habit.”

She walks into the room and surveys the state of the place, eyes resting on the calculus book. “Seung Gil was helping you with homework again, I see.” She turns to Seung Gil. “We should be paying you at the rate you're helping my son with math.”

Seung Gil does his best to smile. “Mrs Leroy, I think the fact that you allow me to stay at your place every time I drop by Canada is more than enough.”

Nathalie laughs, a sound as hearty and loud as her son's. “Nonsense! You and JJ have been friends for almost half of your lifetimes at this point. You’re family to us.” A wistful smile forms on her face. “It feels like yesterday, when both of you were just starting out in the juniors category. Now both of you are on the way to becoming veterans in the seniors circuit! Time does fly by.” She shakes her head. “Don’t mind me. I’m just here to remind the both of you to rest well, alright? Have a good night, both of you.”

JJ lets out a laugh after his mother closes the door. “It’s funny how she and dad have basically adopted you.” He turns to Seung Gil. “How do you think things will turn out tomorrow?”

“We go in, skate our hearts out, and hope for the best. I think our odds are decent.” Seung Gil could determine their odds with all the numbers and placings swimming in his head, but he doesn’t want to. “That is all we can do."

"Well! Whatever it is, we’re going to get through it! May both of us get into the Grand Prix final,” JJ says as he pats Seung Gil’s back.

“May it be so,” Seung Gil replies.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Only one of them does get in.

 

 

Seung Gil wipes away his tears as he looks at his watch again. 15 more minutes until Min-So will come looking for him. He silently prays for no one to enter the men's toilet at this moment. 

Compose yourself, Seung Gil, he thinks to himself. The rational part of him knows very well that this is the furthest he can get this round, with that trip that occurred while he was in the middle of his jump during his free skate. 

Breathe, Seung Gil silently pleads. He knows very well that there is more skating events to come but he can't seem to get his brain to focus on that.

"Hey," says someone on his right. Seung Him silently curses his bad luck. 

He turns towards the source of that sound, prepared to chase them off, only for his face to be met with multiple sheets of tissue. 

Seung Gil pushes it aside to see that it's JJ.

"Jacques," he feels himself saying, but he isn't sure if any sound is coming out. 

JJ face breaks out into a smile. "Min-So told me to go looking for you." His face then shifts into something softer, something like tenderness, nothing like Seung Gil is used to. 

"I don't want to see anyone right now," Seung Gil chokes out, annoyed that even JJ is offering him pity. 

JJ punches him in the shoulder playfully. "I'm not here to comfort you, Seung Gil," he says, like he read Seung Gil's mind. "I know you can get yourself out of that rut. You've always been stronger than me in that aspect."

"Then...what are you here for?" Seung Gil asks.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I was sent to get you, of course." JJ leans towards Seung Gil. "Don't tell 'em I told you this, but my parents want all of us to have dinner together before we fly off tomorrow," he whispers conspiratorially.

Seung Gil froze. The last thing he wanted to do was to even be in the same room as another human being. 

"I told them no, of course!" says JJ, jolting Seung Gil out of his thoughts again. "We are going to order room service tonight. Isabella's got some ridiculous Korean dramas for us to hate watch."

Seung Gil feels himself relax a bit. "You know me too well." He looks up to JJ. "I hope I'm not intruding on your celebrations."

JJ gives Seung Gil a pat on the back. The force of it produces a dull ache. "Not at all! I know Isabella is dying to not have to deal with anymore of Plisetsky's Angels. This staying in thing is good for all of us." He gestures to the door. "Shall we?"

Seung Gil nods. 

JJ slings an arm over Seung Gil's shoulder on their way out. "You'll be fine," he says, breaking the silence. "We still have so much of the season left to participate in."

Seung Gil smiles, wondering how was he this lucky to get someone who understands him to this degree. 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The Grand Prix final ends with two world records being broken, Japanese Yuuri winning the whole thing, and one sad, sad Canadian skater. Seung Gil stares at the phone in his hand, mentally calculates whether would it be a good time to call. It’s probably morning over there, with JJ back from his usual jog, he thinks. He begins the call.

“Heeey Seung Gil! What’s the occasion? You must be missing me a lot to call at such a late time.”

Wolf sits up at the sound of JJ’s voice.

Seung Gil sighs. It’s time to dismantle the walls again. “I think it’s not necessary to be this dramatic, Jacques. You know why I’m calling,” he says sternly.

There’s a pause on the other end. Seung Gil silently hopes that it worked. “You saw that, huh,” JJ answers, voice barely a whisper. “I’m alright.”

“You do not need to pretend, and yes, I saw that. Everyone saw that. Isabella gave me the details while you were at the banquet, so you cannot get away with your usual.”

JJ laughs. “My usual? Both of you make me sound like a child.”

“A very annoying one. Your whole routine of trying to pretend everything is fine gets very tiring, especially since we can see right through you,” Seung Gil says, unrepentant. “We both came to the conclusion that you’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“Of course Isabella and you will always conspire against me behind my back,” JJ replies with a chuckle. “I should have never introduced you two to each other.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Seung Gil dead-pans. “Being associated with you comes with the duty of making sure you take care of yourself. We'd go insane if we didn't have each other. Having to constantly remind you that we are proud of you no matter what you do can become a chore.”

JJ bursts into laughter. “Now, now, don’t be like that. Being associated with me is a privilege,” he answers. “Enough about that! I’m taking care of myself and all of that jazz. Both of you worry too much.” Seung Gil can almost imagine JJ making sweeping motions with his hand as a sign of a change in topic. He makes a note to save the topic for another time. “Will you be coming to this side of the world anytime soon?” JJ asks.

“I’m not too sure, the next time we’ll see each other should be at 4CC.” Seung Gil begins estimating how long will they have to wait until that happens. Two months? Three?

“Oh right!” JJ exclaims, interrupting Seung Gil’s train of thought. “It’s going to be at your country, right? We’ll definitely be able hang out or something then.”

“Yes. 4CC is going to be at Gangneung, which has nice beaches. We can do something then. If you have time to spare, that is. I think Wolf would love to have you around again.”

“I miss Wolf too!" JJ replies excitedly. "I’ll definitely figure out some way to squeeze in some time to hang out.”

“I see. My dog takes precedence over me,” replies Seung Gil. He grins as he hears strangled noises from the other end of the line.

“I know you don’t mean that, Seung Gil! You love your dog more than anything. You like it when anyone makes time for him. I can’t wait to see you again too, of course! My score will definitely beat yours again.” Seung Gil smirks.

“We’ll see about that, JJ. I’m in the middle of perfecting my routines.”

“Hah! I’m up for the challenge,” JJ barks out. “I’m going to have breakfast now, so we’ll talk later. I need to practice afterwards to beat you by a high margin in our scores.”

“We’ll see about that, Jacques. Talk to you later.” Seung Gil ends the phone call after JJ’s chirpy farewell. He scratches at the spot behind Wolf’s ears.

“Wolf, it looks like I have a lot of work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hazazel! Happy Interhigh, I suppose. I started this out with the intention of making it a Seung Gil character study, I swear, but somehow JJ kept taking over until it became something on their friendship.
> 
> I'd like to thank JM, my fantastic beta who has so patiently worked on this with me. It wouldn't be half as good without their help. I'd also like to thank Jamie who took a look at this to give me some of her thoughts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
